


Good Omens x Reader imagines

by Darkshadow3942



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Wholsesome boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942
Summary: Alright, watched the show a few days ago and I fucking love it! So, I am attempting to write for it.>X reader unless specified>Lemons may be written eventually>All consensual relationships>Not a fan of love triangles and I do not feel like I have the knowledge to write a polyamorous relationship.





	1. Crowley with an S/O that getstheir hair dyed and redone often.

**Author’s Notes:** I just got my hair dyed yesterday so I am in a good mood, it’s what I need after feeling so deflated recently. Now I’ve just watched good omens and I love my dorks, especially Crowley cause he’s a lot like my friend and I could even be Aziraphale in that dynamic XD First time writing for Good Omens, feedback is welcomed!

* * *

He remembers when he first saw you, it wasn’t really hard to. Considering you stood out like a sore thumb compared to the warm browns that were Aziraphale’s bookstore. You were looking at some random book when the demon passed you whilst commenting about whatever colour you had at the time.

It was something about you being a traffic light and question whether he should stop or speed up. Being used to playful teasing from your friends, you were quick to come up with a comeback, but it was quite flirtatious, especially once you got a look at the male. 

“I bet anyone would stop when they see that red hair, mate.” You laughed with a smirk on your face. His eyebrows raised as you nearly earned yourself a laugh from the demon - I think you even got a small blush out of him at the time, but your (e/c) orbs were still focused on the book you were reading.

~~

That started an interesting friendship between the demon and yourself. To most the two you didn’t seem to mix like you were oil and water. but Aziraphale knew that’s just how you two operated - playful insults towards one another, mostly about hair. But in the end, Aziraphale wasn’t surprised when the pair of you started boinking - at least that’s how you put it to make the poor angel fumble over what he just heard.

Despite most of those friendly insults being about your hair, no matter the colour or the style it was his favourite thing about you. He seemed to love the unpredictability of what you’d do with it when it comes to your scheduled appointment with your hairdresser. He especially loved the first few days after you get your hair done. It was well washed, it smelt nice and it was oh so soft!

“Crowley! I’m back!” You announced, tosing your keys onto the table and running a hand through your soft (straight/wavy/curly), (colour) hair. Closing the door, you still haven’t heard a response from your demonic partner, leading to you looking down the hall in confusion, looking for the snake-eyed demon.

“Crowley?”

On cue, a coil found your booted foot and proceeded to climb up your leg and to your shoulders. A familiar scaly head nuzzled into your hair, earning a small giggle from you. “There’s my cuddly snake~” You purred as you caressed his scales while he tightened around you, still nuzzling into your hair and the forked tongue flickering wildly to take in all the scent he could. 

“I take it that you like this do?” You questioned as walked through your shared home, placing your items down while Crowley still rested upon your shoulders. he didn’t feel like he was gonna leave anytime soon. Seeing his throne just in your field of vision gave you a small light bulb moment before you strode to the luxurious seat and sat upon it like you were a queen.

Well, in a sense you were _his _queen. So you should act like it.

The snake you carried slithered down your face and under your chin to mimic small caresses before trailing down your back and reforming into a more human form. You were lifted off the seat and held in the lap of the demon himself, his nose being pressed into your hair again, placing a small kiss on your head and locking his arms around you. You reached north to run your fingers through his red hair, tilted your head back to look at him. His snake eyes locking with your (e/c), both of you sharing a tender look. 

Crowley was never one for words, especially tender words - but then again, you were sure that most demons would vomit when trying to talk nicely. Actions spoke louder than words when it came to your demon partner and you wouldn’t have it any other way, you were better at reading people anyway. 

Arms around you, his face in your hair and staring into the eyes of each other. That was you two at peace and you weren’t gonna move for awhile.

Not until you got hungry, that is. 


	2. You're Back (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Tumblr Ask: If you still have a request opening, how about prompt number 3 “kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s” with Crowley in his Bentley ^_^ Crowley is magnificent and his Bentley is the sexiest car out there, they both seemed too perfect with this prompt. Thank you for your consideration!

**Author’s Notes:** Magnificent Crowley and Sexy Bentley come right up! Also, can I just say how much I love this gif specifically? I mean look at this glorious bastard! and yes, I mean both cause I know this is Aziraphale!

**Warning: **A slight Gorey description, discombobulation and I may have made it angsty.

**Prompt:** #3 “Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s”

* * *

Crowley was walking through the London streets on his way to his flat. Armageddon had just been prevented by Adam and it was like nothing had happened - everything was back to normal. Well, it seemed that way. But Crowley was still unsettled, not everything was as it was, not after what he saw.

He lost Aziraphale, he lost his Bentley and most concerning, he lost you and he saw it happen. 

**~Flashback~**

“Angel! Angel, where the bloody hell are you!?”

Crowley screamed as ran through your apartment, literally checking every nook and cranny for you. The demon was frantic, uncharacteristically scared that he lost the angels in his life. Then he heard your desperate scream.

“Crowley!” 

His head shot up to the window only to see you locking blades with another angel. Your longsword being the only thing blocking the blade from slicing your body in two. Your (e/c) eyes, previously panic-filled, were taken over with relief at the sight of the demon through the window. 

Hearing the scream, Crowley’s teeth were clenched as he rushed out the door. “Back away from them, you bastard!” He roared, ready to lunge at the angel, only for the world to be silenced.

It was all in slow motion as the angel smirked, taking advantage of your being distracted. He lifted his blade, shifting the weapon to point downwards. With the removal of the blade, all of your strength that kept the blade at bay was now forcing you towards your assailant as the blade was thrust downwards.

Crowley was forced to take in everything about this moment - The panic on your face, the cracking your splitting skull, the thud of your body on the ground whilst the sword was buried in the dirt to pin the bleeding body to the Earth. That look was frozen upon your eyes as life left your body. 

The corpse on the ground then started to glow a brilliant white before fading. The faintest silhouette was seen leaving it and being hauled upstairs, no matter how the form seemed to struggle. All that was left was the bloody sword as it was ripped from the ground by the angel, who still wore a proud smirk upon his face at having killed one of the traitors.

Crowley’s shoulders shook as rage filled his system, ready to explode in fiery fury. First Aziraphale and now you. Before the angel had a chance to mock the distraught demon, Crowley already grasped your longsword and pierced it through the chest of the bastard. Serpentine yellow eyes bore into the angel’s as the demon then twisted the sword earning a scream.

A second body shared the fate as the first one when the sword was ripped from his chest cavity. 

An impossibly tight grip on the sword’s hilt and furious tears filling the demon’s eyes as left for the closet pub, broken without his best friend and loved one with him.

**~Current time~**

Crowley looked up to the sky - to the heavens - wondering where you were at this moment. Aziraphale had been lucky to find a body to inhabit when they encountered Adam leading to him getting his body back. But you couldn’t for whatever reason and now Crowley could only assume you were stuck up there... forever. 

Stopping on the block corner, his eyes landed upon his Bentley parked outside his home. Not a scratch on her. But not even his intact Bentley could the gaping hole be filled. Before he could approach the car, he felt that something was off, squinting at the car he noticed someone inside. Suddenly defensive of the car, he marched over to the vehicle only to freeze once he opened the door.

“Get out of my bloody c-- (Y/n)?”

There you were in the driver’s seat with a nervous smile on your face.

“Hey, Crow--Mmph!” The seat’s back was pushed down, you along with it as Crowley tackled you onto your back and pressed his lips to yours, desperately as to make sure that it was you that he was holding. 

Your arms locked around his neck as you returned the kiss just as desperately. holding each other so close that you curved into one another like perfect puzzle pieces of the most difficult puzzle in history finally meeting. 

Pulling away from the passionate exchange, you didn’t have the chance to speak let alone smile at him before he attacks your neck, causing you to gasp and cover your mouth to hold in your surprised squeaks. “C..Crowley,” you said wanting him to listen but he was almost too enthralled with his current activity. “Crowley! wait, listen to me!” You resorted to barking to finally get his attention.

“I... I thought you were gone..” Crowley replied as he looked down at you. It broke your heart to see the tears appearing in his eyes, you cupped his face in your hands a touch that leaned into tenderly, holding your wrist to keep the touch. 

“I _am _back, but...” You broke eye contact, finding it hard to look into his sad eyes. Adam’s reversion had given your body back, but it didn’t restore one divine intervention. 

“What? What is it?” He questioned frantically, his turn to cup your cheek so that you look him in the eyes. His scared eyes stopped you from forming words “I...I-I...” trailing off, you gave up formulating a sentence. The sound of ruffling feathers caused the demon’s eyes to shot up to your wings as they peeked out from your back.

His eyes widened at the sight. Your wings were no longer the glowing white they were for thousands of years, they were pitch black. “Angel...” He whispered as he returned his gaze to your face as the tears filled your eyes. “They... they said... ‘If you’re going be a traitor, might as well join them’”

Crowley nearly hissed in fury at what he was hearing. Like Aziraphale and himself, you were just trying to stop Armageddon from happening, to stop a needless war from happening. Upstairs and Downstairs were so focused on this war that the actual innocent were being punished. 

Sitting up, Crowley pulled you up with him and into his arms, his nose buried in your neck. You sniffled as the tears fell and he just held you tighter with a tenderness no demon should have. 

“Fuck that they think. As long you’re here, that’s all that matters, Angel.”

“I love you, Crowley,” You said finally feeling the freedom to say it after many millennia of restricted love. His grip tightened on you as he whispered against your skin.

“I love too, angel...”


End file.
